Torre de la Alta Hechicería de Palanthas
"Adiós, Hija Venerable. Si no te asusta penetrar en el universo de la sabiduría ve a la Torre dentro de dos noches, cuando Lunitari se alce en la bóveda celeste" -- Raistlin Majere. Túnica Negra y Amo del Pasado y Presente. La Torre de la Alta Hechicería de Palanthas estaba situada cerca del centro de Palanthas. En el interior de sus misteriosos muros se recluían los magos. Historia Frente de lo que después se convertiría en el Templo de Paladine, la Torre de Alta Hechicería de Palanthas fue el edificio más bello de toda la ciudad, una torre hecha de mármol blanco puro rodeado de verjas de oro. Guerras Perdidas Sin embargo, al finalizar las Guerras Perdidas (Lost Wars), y mientras el Maestro de la Torre se rendía a las autoridades locales, un mago negro llamado Rannoch, enloqueció del ataque sobre su amada magia, se sacrificó él mismo para maldecirla. En su último suspiro envolvió la Torre de Alta Hechichería de Palanthas en una maldición, arrojándose desde sus almenas, ensartándose en la verja como un terrible centinela. La única persona que se le permitía entrar fue el Maestro del Pasado y el Presente, Fistandantilus, en primer lugar, y Raistlin Majere en la línea temporal alternativa. Guerra de la Dama Azul La Torre era la excepción en la fascinadora belleza que evocaban los edificios blancos de Palanthas. Era una mole que permanecía sola, intocada por el astro rey incluso en los momentos más luminosos del día. Erguida en el centro de la hermosa ciudad, sus torres de piedra negra se retorcían en pos del cielo a la vez que sus minaretes, recientemente reconstruidos por el poder de la magia, lanzaban rojizos destellos en el crepúsculo y, al hacerlo, asumían la apariencia de unos dedos espectrales que trataran de izarse sobre un cementerio profanado. El cuerpo del mago perverso Rannoch aún yace suspendido en una cancela del Robledal de Shoikan. La Torre al llegar la noche comenzaba a fundirse con las sombras nocturnas. Los hechizos que guardan la mole no permiten franquear su umbral. Salvo a quienes Raistlin quiera admitir. Lugares de renombre Robledal de Shoikan El Robledal de Shoikan es un bosque de árboles malditos que ningún mortal, ni siquiera los Kenders, osan jalonar. Allí, en una cancela, aún yace suspendido el cuerpo del mago perverso Rannoch. + + + + + The Guardian Forest is named the Shoikan Grove, and it is able to cast terrible fear in those who come in sight of it. Not even kender are able to go near it, and only with an invitation from the Master of the Tower, using extremely powerful magic (usually a charm or talisman), will a mortal be able to near it. Even the fiercest dragons, either chromatic or metallic, will not fly over or near the forest. After being cursed, powerful undead creatures appeared in the Shoikan Grove. These creatures are able to drain the life energy from intruders, turning them at the same time into undead guardians. Very few students were ever accepted into the cursed Tower. Both Raistlin Majere as well as his successor, Dalamar, took very few apprentices. After the Chaos War, Dalamar expelled the apprentices and allowed only Jenna, his lover and a powerful red mage, to visit the Tower. At the beginning of the Fifth Age, after being told by Palin Majere that Khellendros the Dragon Overlord was going to assault the Tower to obtain rare magical items, Dalamar decided to transport it to Nightlund in secret. La Torre está rodeada por una arboleda llamada el robledal de Shoikan, cuyo aura de miedo ha alejado a todos los habitantes de varias manzanas a la redonda, haciendo que sus alrededores sean el único lugar deshabitado de la, por otra parte, bulliciosa ciudad. Aun así, de vez en cuando se puede ver algún mago que se dirige hacia allí, así como siluetas tras sus ventanas. Esta torre antes la más bella, majestuosa y quizá la más importante de todas, ya que fue aquí donde se fabricaron los Orbes de los Dragones, actualmente es una versión corrupta de la original. Fue maldita poco antes del Cataclismo por Andras Rannoch, un mago Túnica Negra que rehusaba entregar la torre a la inquisición del Príncipe de los Sacerdotes. Las paredes, antes de mármol blanco y rojo, se volvieron grises con vetas negras, mientras que los minaretes se hicieron añicos. Los torreones se derrumbaron y las puertas se retorcieron, perdiendo su lustre y sus gemas. Los restos de Andras, que se había lanzado desde lo alto de la estructura, quedaron enganchados en la cancela metálica. Horrorizado, el emisario del Príncipe de los Sacerdotes clausuró el acceso al recinto sacrílego. Según la profecía, la Torre debía permanecer vacía y acechada por terribles muertos vivientes hasta que el “Amo del Pasado y del Presente” regresara investido en todo su poder. Esa figura de leyenda resultó ser Raistlin Majere, que tomó posesión del edificio en el 353 DC. También reconstruyó Cuando sus ambiciones de convertirse en dios lo llevaron a la muerte, fue su discípulo Dalamar quien se hizo cargo de la Torre. A diferencia de su predecesor, no la mantuvo aislada del mundo: levantó su maldición y empezó a invitar magos del exterior. Desde entonces, varios magos de Túnica Negra y algunos de Túnica Roja han acudido a realizar sus investigaciones bajo la tutela de Dalamar, el Señor de la Torre. Incluso algunos aprendices realizan allí su Prueba, siempre bajo previo acuerdo con la Torre de Wayreth, que continúa siendo la sede de las órdenes. Fuentes aaa